Lovely Maiden Wonderland
by Meiousei Dark
Summary: After smashing the contents of a priceless cabinet, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas are forced to cross-dress and work inside a Maid Café, which stirs some mixed reactions. One brother is ecstatic while the other can't even stand to be seen inside that cutsie dark hole. But everything will be alright, as long as no one they go to school with sees them working there. MaidCafe!AU
1. Act 1: The New Maid Cafe

Act 1: The New Maid Café

The school day had ended once again, and the students were all flocking to walk home together. The day was a nice one, as leaves glided through the air and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. On a concrete path, the sound of running could be heard. A high school boy with light brown hair and a strange curl sticking out the side was running. He seemed to be out of breath, but he still smiled.

He saw a concrete bridge in the distance, so he kept on running, until he made it to the top. He could also see two people who had been waiting for him. One of them was a tall blonde and the other was shorter with black hair. All of them had the standard school uniform. The boy with the strange curl had to take a second and catch his breath. "Sorry I'm late. The teacher kind of kept me awhile."

"It is alright, we were not going anywhere." The boy with the black hair said.

The one with the curl only smiled and went over to join his friends. He looked out into the pond below the bridge. It was a good place to come when one wanted to relax, as there was a tree that provided shade. The boy held out his hand to a nearby leaf, and then he blew on it, watching as it moved with the wind. "Do either of you have plans for Saturday?" The black haired one asked.

"Nothing in particular." The blonde one answered.

"What about you, Feli-kun?"

He had to think for a second. "No, I don't think so."

"Why? Did you have something in mind?" The blonde one asked.

The black haired one smirked a little as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Well, as a matter of fact..."

He unfolded a piece of paper, which actually turned out to be a poster. "Kiku...You want to go to a Maid Café?"

The poster consisted of a pink background with the words 'Otome Wonderland Maid Café' on the front. It told the opening hours and days of the week. "I've never been to a Maid Café before! It looks so pretty! Let's go there on Saturday!"

Kiku smiled at the enthusiasm of his friend, while Ludwig was having second thoughts. "This is your Otaku side speaking, isn't it?"

Kiku turned to his friend. "What is wrong with having an Otaku side? And besides, I thought that this would be something fun that we could all do together. It is the most popular attraction in town right now."

"And we could invite Lovino, too!"

Ludwig was also having second thought about that last comment. "Are you sure you want to invite him?"

Feliciano turned to his other friend. "Well of course, Lovino is my Fratello. Why wouldn't I want to invite him?"

"Well, he always gives me these deadly glares for some reason."

"Oh, silly Ludwig, that is just his way of being friendly."

"Yeah, I don't think that 'friendly' would be the word I would use." Ludwig muttered.

"What do you think, Kiku?"

"I have no problem with inviting your brother."

"Fantastic! I'll ask him if he would like to come with us!"

Ludwig sighed, realizing that he had no other option. "Alright, fine." Feliciano's smile only grew wider.

* * *

An older boy with dark brown hair and a curl sticking upwards resided at home, reading a book. He could hear as the front door opened and closed, and he could tell that his cheerful little brother was already home from school. "Lovino, I'm home!"

Within the next minute, said little brother was standing in the doorway, wearing the same smile he always wore. "Hey Fratello, I was wondering if you had plans on Saturday."

Lovino looked away from his book and up at his brother. "No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was planning on heading down to that new Maid Café with Kiku and Ludwig, and we were wondering if you would like to join us."

Lovino considered it for a second. "No."

With that, Feliciano's smile shattered. "What? Why not?"

"Because I don't want to spend my Saturday surrounded by prissy girls in frilly dresses."

"B-But, they're not prissy, they're pretty."

"The answer is still no." He went back to his book without any further words.

All of a sudden, he could feel a strange sensation creep up on him. He shifted his eyes and they widened as he came face to face with his brother's beautiful amber eyes. His eyes were rarely opened, but on the occasions when they were, that meant that something was about to happen. Lovino could pretty much predict what that something was.

"Please Fratello." He said in his cutesy voice that he only used when trying to get his big brother to crack. And it usually worked.

Lovino was having a hard time trying to resist those adorable eyes. "No, Feliciano. I don't want to go."

"Pwease?" The urge to resist was becoming nonexistent.

"I told you no. Stop this right now!"

Just then, Feliciano rose to his full height, only this time, something was different. He was still smiling, only it seemed to be more devious than usual. "Alright then, if they eyes won't work, then I'll just have to use the other option."

Lovino's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

Feliciano happily leaned over the couch while Lovino put up his best defense, which proved to be all for naught. Feliciano was tickling his brother's oh-so-sensitive sides, and every bit of it was slowly weakening Lovino. "Stop- Stop this right now."

He was trying his best to sound strict, but it all came out as drunk laughter. "Not until you agree to go with us."

About another minute of laughter passed. "Alright! Alright, I'll go with you. Just- Just stop it!"

As promised, Feliciano stopped tickling. Lovino had to take a minute to compose himself. "Thank you so much for agreeing to come. You won't regret it, I promise." He then swooped in and gave his brother a huge bear hug before returning to his own room.

Lovino remembered what this was all about. He scowled as he returned to his book. "Stupid ticklish sides."

* * *

Saturday afternoon soon came along and the group of four was already sitting at a table inside an incredibly pink building. "Ugh, I can't believe I agreed to this."

Feliciano patted Lovino on the back. "Oh come on Fratello, at least try and have some fun."

A few seconds later their waiter stood in front of them. She had short blond hair with a blue ribbon in it, and her outfit was that of a maid. The dress was a light blue color and the apron was white. She had on some knee high socks and black flat shoes. " Good afternoon. I am your waitress, Magical Maid Lili. What would you like to eat today, Masters?"

She had an accent in her voice. "Oh, I would like the Magical Pasta Special." Feliciano exclaimed enthusiastically. The rest of the group gave the waitress their orders, and with a smile, she returned to the kitchen.

"This place is giving me a headache." Ludwig commented.

Kiku was as calm and composed as ever. "Although they may not seem like it at first, Maid Cafes run on Maid Dignity. The dignity of a maid is special, and each maid must learn it before they are ever permitted to work in a café."

"Ugh, you have got to be kidding me. I'm pretty sure that Maid Dignity doesn't even exist. They're just prissy girls in stupid dresses that take people's orders." Lovino said.

Kiku sent him a look that almost resembled a death glare. "I am serious, Lovino-kun. Maid Dignity is nothing to take lightly. These young women work hard everyday, and they do it with a smile. Maybe you should learn a thing or to about it."

Lovino scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Just then, their waitress appeared and handed out the food. "I will now perform the Magical Spell of Deliciousness. Delicious Tasting Power, Shine Down!" She then bowed and excused herself.

"Have you been to one of these before?" Ludwig asked Kiku.

He nodded. "Yes, I have. There are many of these in Japan, especially in Akihabara, the Otaku central."

"Well I love this place already. It's so magical. And look, they have gelato in the dessert section."

Lovino found himself groaning. "Magical Deliciousness Spells. Seriously? What is that?"

"It is a part of a Maid's Dignity, Lovino-kun."

"But that is just ridiculous. A fake magic spell isn't going to make anything taste good."

"Oh? And what makes you so sure that it is fake in the first place?"

"Of course it's fake. Magic isn't real."

Feliciano patted his brother on the back. "But of course magic is real. I remember how I once saw this unicorn with a rainbow horn and I thought that it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

"That was a cartoon."

"It was still magical."

Lovino only sighed. These arguments were getting him nowhere. "Fine, whatever, let's just hurry up and get out of here."

Soon, they had all finished with their food and left. Lovino was just happy to be out of that frilly pink prison. As if Maid Dignity was actually a thing. It was just something that Kiku had made up or something. Anyone who ran around in outfits like that had to have absolutely no dignity whatsoever. At least that's what Lovino thought at the time.


	2. Act 2: Trapped Inside A Debt

Act 2: Trapped Inside A Debt

It was early in the evening when they grey clouds decided to join together in the sky. The weather forecast indicated that it might rain later on that day. And it was just the very evening that the Vargas Brothers had decided to take a walk. Feliciano was having fun, looking at the nearby pond, and talking about various things, while Lovino was just walking and listening. It's not that he wasn't enjoying himself, it was just that he was the more reserved one of two siblings.

A long time ago, their parents had mysteriously disappeared, leaving the two of them in the care of their grandfather. He was a kind man who took them in and raised them, However, it seemed to Lovino that his grandfather bonded with Feliciano more and he couldn't help but feel like an outsider. Ever since he was young, Lovino has always had anger issues. He would often get into fights with the other students and get into more trouble than he should.

He tried as hard as he could to remain a cold, distant outsider to the world. However, there was always one person who he could never bring himself to take his anger out on. Feliciano was always so cheerful and kind hearted, and Lovino couldn't just destroy it for him. He was his little brother, after all. Even though Lovino had gotten into his fair share of fights and was prone to speaking in profanity, Feliciano wasn't afraid. All he wanted was what was best for his brother, and he wanted the two of them to become closer.

However, one day, they're grandfather passed away due to being betrayed by one of his coworkers, and that left the two of them heartbroken. Feliciano had a hard time coping, but it was around that time that Lovino swore to himself that he would protect him at all costs. He had gotten into trouble less from then on, but when he did get in trouble, it was due to defending his brother from danger. He still had his anger issues, but he worked to suppress them. Nowadays, the two of them lived alone, however, they were protected because they inherited their grandfather's wealth.

Lovino had to grow up a bit quicker than normal so he could learn how to manage money. Now he was an online college student, which meant that he could stay home and watch his brother, who was still in high school. "Hey Lovino, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

That question shook the older one out of his thoughts. "What? I don't know, what do you want to be?"

He said this to quickly dismiss the question, because he honestly had no idea what he wanted to be. It worked, because Feliciano was obviously thinking about it. "I'm not sure. I really love painting though. I think I might want to do that someday." Feliciano had a natural talent for painting, which was something else he had gotten from his grandfather.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere it seemed, rain started pouring without a single warning. Lovino's instinct was to run inside the nearest building as a cover, so he grabbed his brother by the wrist and pulled him along, over to a building that he saw in the distance. Without even bothering to look at what establishment the building was, the two of them ran inside. Lovino leaned up against the door with his eyes closed and started catching his breath.

Feliciano looked around at the place and smiled. "Ah! I can't believe that we've found this magical place again!"

Those words were what made Lovino realize his mistake. "Ugh, don't tell me we're inside..."

"Power of Deliciousness! Amazing Kiss!"

Lovino looked up, only to find that his nightmare had come true. "Come on Fratello, let's go get a seat."

Reluctantly, he started walking along with his brother to the nearest table. "Aren't we lucky that we found this place again?" Feliciano asked in his cheerful demeanor.

"It's more like a terrible misfortune." Lovino muttered.

Suddenly, their maid appeared before them. She had tan skin with wavy brown hair. "Hello, I am your server, Whimsical Maid Elisabeta. What may I do for you today, Masters?"

Feliciano was quick to order. "I'll have some gelato!" Of course. Feliciano always went for that.

Elisabeta laughed a little at his enthusiasm. "And what may I do for you, Master." She asked Lovino.

"The only reason I'm in here is to get out of that storm." He answered honestly.

She didn't seem deterred by that last comment. "That will be right out." She said as she returned to the kitchen.

Feliciano turned to his older brother, and saw that he was resting his head on the table. "Come on Fratello, cheer up. If you want I could share some of my gelato."

"No thanks." He said rather rudely without lifting his head.

Soon, the maid brought Feliciano his gelato, however, when Lovino looked up, he saw that every maid that worked there was now standing at their table. There were five maids, which included the one that was serving them today, and the blonde one that had served them when they first came here. The other three were others that they hadn't seen before.

One of them had long, dark brown hair and was wearing a pink maid outfit. The other one had long dark hair and was wearing a green maid outfit, while the third one, the tallest of them all, Had lighter brown hair, and her outfit was a dark blue color. "Congratulations for being our 1,000th customers." The maid who served them said as she sat the gelato down.

Lovino squinted his eyes. "What?"

Feliciano was smiling happily. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes Master, and your reward is a tour of the café behind the scenes."

"Really? That sounds so amazing! When is it?"

"We could give you the tour right now, if you'd prefer."

"Yes, let's go right now!" Feliciano tugged on his brother's arm and was able to pull him up.

"Whoa! Wait a second! What about your gelato?!" He was ignored as he was dragged into the back by his younger brother.

It looked just as girly as it did outside. "Welcome to the behind-the-scenes tour of our Maid Café. We will now introduce ourselves. My name is Lili." The short-haired blonde one said.

Their waitress was the next one to speak. "You already know me, my name is Elisabeta."

The next to introduce herself was the one in the pink maid costume. "I am Mei." She said with a smile.

"And I am Cam, Mei's cousin." The one wearing light green said.

Mei wrapped her arm around Viet's shoulder. "She's more of the tomboy, while I'm more of the fashionista."

They had just met, and already, Feliciano could tell that their relationship reminded him of the one he had with his brother. Finally, the last maid introduced herself. "And I am the Head Maid of this establishment, Natalia."

Feliciano smiled. "My name is Feliciano, and this is my older Fratello, Lovino." He exclaimed excitedly.

The blonde one continued. "Maid Cafes originated in Japan and have been the go-to hang outs for Otaku's." "That is so cool. I have a friend who comes from Japan. He knows a lot about stuff like this."

The tour continued on and they entered another room. "This is the room where we practice serving customers. It's not as easy for someone to become a maid, because they all have to go through rigorous training before hand." Lin Yi explained.

"What kind of training do you have to go through?" Feliciano asked with genuine interest.

"Our training involves getting into the mindset of a maid, practicing our service, adapting to different customer types, and learning how to do everything with a smile. Believe me, it's not easy." Viet explained.

"How hard could something like that be?" Lovino muttered darkly to himself.

However, this did not go unheard as the Head Maid approached him. "Excuse me, but what was that you just said?" She asked, seriously wanting to know.

Lovino shifted his eyes towards her. "I said, how hard could it be?"

Lovino, for the most part, was always honest with what he was thinking, except he did hide it sometimes. She gave him a cold glare. "How hard could it be? You wouldn't want to know."

Feliciano was hoping that his brother would just drop it, but he continued. "Oh come on, it's so easy. How hard would it be to just put on a smile and ask for an order? Regular waitresses do that every day."

Feliciano suddenly felt frightened by the aura that was radiating off of Natalia. "How dare you?" She growled under her breath.

She suddenly got closer and pointed a finger at Lovino. "You think you could do our job?! Well let me tell you something! Every single one of us works hard every single day! You would fall apart after the first hour! You can't walk into our restaurant and show such disrespect to maids and all their hard work!"

Feliciano grabbed onto his brother's arm and started pulling him backwards, although Lovino didn't seem to notice. "What hard work?! All you do all day long is dress up in prissy outfits and cast stupid fake spells! They don't work! They're stupid and this whole place is stupid!"

Feliciano didn't watch where he was going and accidently backed up too far, causing a glass case behind them to start wobbling. Natalia and Lovino obviously were to busy fighting, but Feliciano and the other maids took notice. "Look out!"

Before Lovino knew what was happening, Feliciano had pushed both of them out of the way and the other maids scattered as the glass case came crashing down. Everyone was frozen. Feliciano had his arms wrapped around his brother as they were both down on the floor. Soon, Natalia started to shake, so all of the maids started to take a few steps back. Feliciano joined them, not wanting any part of what was about to happen.

All of a sudden, the two of them started angrily spit firing curses and profanity at each other. Lovino usually tried to keep it censored when his brother was around, but he often failed. "Y-Your boss is very scary isn't she?" Feliciano asked the nearest maid.

"She can be when she wants to. Your brother is awfully brave to be standing up to her like that." Cam commented.

"Y-Yes, brave is one way to describe it, I guess."

"YOU ARE LUCKY IF I DON'T HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR THIS!"

That suddenly set off an alarm in Feliciano's mind. "WELL I DON'T GIVE A-"

Lovino's mouth was covered by his brother's hand. "We are so very sorry for everything! I'm the one who backed up into the case, so it wasn't his fault! We honestly meant no offense, so please don't send us to prison!"

Feliciano was breathing in and out, while Natalia only watched them. "I know that Lovino has a mouth on him, but he is really kind and caring once you get to know him. Please don't send us to jail. Is there anything we can do to fix it?"

The room was engulfed in silence while Natalia thought. "So what I am hearing is, he is a Tsundere?"

Feliciano nodded. "And judging by your personality, you are a Deredere?"

He nodded again. "I guess that is one way to describe me, yes."

Lovino had no idea what any of those words meant. Natalia smiled. "Alright, I will not send you to prison."

Feliciano sighed. "Thank you."

"However, you two will repay this café!" An evil smirk overcame her features. "And I have just the way for you to repay your debt."


	3. Act 3: Intense Training

Act 3: Intense Training

"This is so exciting! Lovino, aren't you excited?! This is going to be so much fun, I just know it!"

Feliciano was happily prancing around the maid's training room, obviously excited to get this session started. For the brothers to repay the damages they had caused, the Head Maid, Natalia, had a pretty unique idea. Since the café was in need of new employees, the Vargas Brothers were recruited to cross-dress and work there. Paid, of course. And since they couldn't afford to go to jail, they had no other choice, than to accept the job.

When Feliciano first heard about it, he became excited at the idea. Being a maid meant getting to wear pretty dresses, which was something that he hadn't been able to do in a long time. Lovino, on the other hand, was absolutely dreading this. Dressing up as a girl was going to be a real blow to his dignity. Suddenly, the blonde maid, Lili entered the room. The plan was for all the maids to tutor them individually, and teach their specialties to the new employees.

For Lili, her specialty was smiling genuinely. "Now that the two of you are here, are you ready to begin?"

Feliciano gave a cheerful smile. "Yeah!"

Lili smiled at his enthusiasm, and it was clear that he was going to be a valuable asset to the crew. If she could manage to get Lovino to smile, then he might be as well. "Since Feliciano already knows how to smile well enough, this lesson with mostly be for you, Lovino."

A look of surprise came over him. "What?"

Feliciano put an arm around his brother. "This is perfect! You need to learn to smile, or else your face will get stuck like that. Wait, or has it already?" Feliciano poked at his brother's face, curiously.

"Stop that! And I thought I was going to be the Tsundere of the two of us."

"Well, you are, but a maid needs access to all the skills so she can do better at her job. If Natalia decided that you two would switch personalities for a day, then it would come in handy." Lovino couldn't argue with that logic.

He sighed. "Alright fine, let's just get this over with."

Lili nodded. "Alright. Feliciano, we will need to use you for an example."

He smiled and saluted. "Okay!"

He happily stood next to Lili. "Okay Lovino, smiling is easy. All you have to do is change your expression a little."

Feliciano nodded. "Yeah Fratello, turn that frown upside down!"

That annoying expression only maid him want to smile even less. "I really don't want to." He commented.

Feliciano's smile faltered a little. "What? Why not? Smiling will make you feel good."

"That's probably not true."

Feliciano was at a loss, until an idea came to him. He causally winked at Lili, letting her know that he had an idea and that she should keep him distracted.

"Hold on, I think I'm getting a text. Please continue." He said as he walked over to his bag on the couch, which was conveniently behind his brother. He walked over to the couch and didn't even look at his bag. He turned around to see Lovino distracted by Lili's lesson.

Feliciano took this as an opportunity to sneak over and get his brother to smile the hard way.

* * *

After the whole tickling fiasco had ended, Lovino had actually managed a small, genuine smile, until he realized what he was doing, then he immediately went back to frowning. The next lesson was with Elisabeta, who's specialty was adjusting to different customer types.

"Now, let's begin. An important key to unlocking perfect maid skills is to know what the customer wants from the first glance. There are many different types of people in the world and every person is different. Knowing who needs what is the important thing."

Lovino scoffed. "Are you kidding me? This is crazy. We're not mind readers."

Elisabeta smiled. "Feliciano, would you be a dear and get your brother to cooperate before I hit him over the head with a frying pan?"

The one in question was a bit susrpised to hear her ask a question like that. "Um, y-yes miss Elisabeta."

He turned to his brother. "Lovino, come on, we have to learn this."

Lovino shook his head. "I don't want to. She's asking the impossible."

"But if we don't learn, then we'll never be good maids."

"I don't care."

"Fratello please?"

"Let me think about it. No!"

Elisabeta was getting tired of all this arguing back and forth, so she did what she normally did. She followed through on her previous threat and wacked Lovino in the head with a frying pan. It took him a couple of seconds to recover, but once he did, he didn't keep quiet. "WHAT IN THE-"

Feliciano covered his mouth before he could say anything damaging. "Well, in her defense, she did say she was going to hit you if you didn't cooperate."

Elisabeta returned to her normal smile and sunny disposition. "Now Lovino, remember that if in the future you don't cooperate, I have a frying pan, and I will use it. Now, back to the lesson."

When they had first met Elisabeta, they had thought that she was incredibly sweet, but now they realized that it was only part of the job. Who knew that underneath that mask of sunshine, there was someone who could deliver pain. Maybe there was more to being a maid then they had originally thought.

* * *

Their next lesson was being taught by Mei, who hopefully, wouldn't be as aggressive as Elisabeta. "Alright, my lesson really has nothing to do with becoming a maid, but you two are special cases, so I'm in charge of teaching you how to become more feminine."

Lovino objected immediately. "No! Absolutely not!"

Feliciano only sighed. "You never learn, do you?"

He turned to Mei. "You don't have a frying pan, do you?"

Mei shook her head. "No, but I do know that if you don't learn about what you're supposed to do, then you'll end up going to prison." That was more logic that they couldn't argue with.

"Alright now, Feliciano will begin. Lovino, take notes."

Feliciano stood in the center for his lesson. "Okay, the first thing you need to do is get into the feminine mindset."

"So I just have to think about puppies and unicorns? I do that everyday!"

"Um, no, that's not what I meant. Although I have a feeling you'll do just fine. Lovino, maybe you should try something."

He would have objected again, if it weren't for the prison option. "Ugh, fine."

He walked over and joined his brother in the middle. "For practice, you are going to perform a small, improvised skit. Your setting is two ladies at a tea party."

Lovino put his head in his hands. "Great, now it's acting class."

"You may begin when you're ready."

Feliciano smiled and turned to face his brother. "Why, Lovina, it is such a beautiful day outside, is it not?"

That put Lovino on the spot, so he coughed and cleared his throat. "Why yes, Feliciana, it is." He answered a few octaves higher.

Feliciano was willing to test how far his brother was willing to go with this. "Your hair looks so pretty today, and your dress looks amazing as well."

Lovino's eye twitched, but nevertheless, he continued. "Why thank you, and yours looks nice as well."

He was actually lasting longer than he thought he would. "Oh Sorella, you don't have to be so shy. Open up to me, it's just us here at this tea party."

Lovino was visibly about to snap. "No thank you."

"But Lovina, you're not aloud to say no in an improvised play."

"I don't care. I just want this tea party over with." He was still speaking in a high octave.

"But we hardly ever have tea parties."

"I never liked these tea parties."

Feliciano gasped. "How could you say that Sorella? I thought that tea parties were our special thing!"

"That's too bad. I don't want to do them anymore."

Suddenly, Feliciano wrapped his arms around his brother and started mock-sobbing into his chest. "Sorellaaaaaa."

All of a sudden, they heard a clapping coming from behind. "Wow, that lasted longer than I thought it would. You two were amazing, and Lovino, you actually played a pretty good lady. I think you might end up making a good maid."

Lovino realized what that meant and silently muttered something under his breath.

* * *

Next was Cam. Her specialty was Tsundere teachings. The girl in green, who seemed taller than both of them, was standing in the center, with a paddle in hand. "Alright you two, I'm here to teach you what true Maid Power is really like. You must do as I say, or you get the paddle. Got it?"

Feliciano nervously nodded. "Y-Yes, we understand." Well, at least he hoped his brother did.

Cam nodded. "Good. Now, since Lovino already knows full well how to be a Tsundere, this session is mostly for you, Feliciano. I assume that your brother already had the Deredere training session."

"Yes he did, and he even smiled, too." Feliciano said, remembering the dirty trick that was used.

"Very good. Now, let's begin. The key to Tsundere is not to smile. Do you think you can manage?"

Suddenly, Feliciano's smile fell, and he didn't look very happy. "Good, you learn quick."

"Oh no, I was just thinking of what it would be like to never smile again, and it made me sad."

Cam blinked. "Um, well, that's one way to do it. But I don't need you to look sad, I need you to look cold and uncaring."

Tears started to well up in his eyes. "That makes me even sadder."

He turned to Lovino. "How do you do it? How do you act like that?"

He didn't know how to answer. "Uh, I don't know, it just comes naturally."

Again, Feliciano had him in his embrace, except he was really crying this time. "I'm so sorryyyyyy."

Cam had no idea how to handle these two. They were different to say the least, but maybe different was a good thing. "I can see why Natalia chose them for this." She said to herself, half sarcastically.

She sighed. "Feliciano, you really need to practice, and Lovino you need to help him. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it in no time."

* * *

The day was pretty much coming to a close and the last thing the brothers had to do was go through a simple review with Natalia. "Can you tell me your progress on your Deredere training, Lovino?"

His memories went back to earlier in the day. "I was tricked into smiling by my idiot brother."

Feliciano wasn't fazed by that comment. "I may have gotten you to smile, but I could tell that your smile was genuine. No one can trick you into smiling like that."

Lovino shifted his eyes. "Whatever."

"Alright, moving on. What about personality readings?"

"That's easy! Lovino got hit in the head with a frying pan!"

"Don't go spreading that around!"

Natalia sighed. "And here I was hoping that she wouldn't have to use it. How about your feminine lesson?"

"Mei made us do a skit and it went very well. Lovino did amazing. I think he's cut out for this after all."

Lovino glared daggers at his brother. "And your Tsundere lesson?"

"I...have a ways to go on that one."

Natalia sighed. The first day hadn't been so bad, although the brothers obviously needed a lot of practice. Well no matter what, they were going to work for it. Even if it humiliated them to death, they were going to continue working until their debt was repaid, and they were going to make sure that it happened.


	4. Act 4: First Day Of Work

Act 4: First Day Of Work

Feliciano looked at his own reflection inside a full length mirror, and as he looked, his smile became wider and wider. "Ah, I can't believe it...I look so pretty!"

A green dress with a white apron went below Feliciano's knees. He was also wearing knee high socks, black flat shoes, and a white bandana on his head, which allowed his curl to continue to stick out. Lili and Lin Yi were in the room with him, watching as he admired himself. "Do you think I look pretty?" He asked, wanting an honest answer.

Lili laughed a little. "Yes, you look very pretty."

Feliciano's smile grew bigger, if that was even possible. "I can't believe it. You look like an actual girl." Lin Yi commented.

Feliciano turned back to the mirror. He put his hands on opposite sides of his face and looked closer. "I haven't felt like this in ages."

Just then, something occurred to Lin Yi. "Where's your brother? Isn't he ready yet?"

Feliciano then realized that Lovino would most likely refuse to come out looking like a girl. "I'll go check."

He headed off to the dressing rooms, only to find a fed up Viet. "It's no use. I can't get him to come out. Maybe you might have better luck with him."

Feliciano nodded and knocked on the door his brother was in. "Lovino, are you ready?"

At first, he received no answer, but after a moment, he got one. "...I-I don't want to do this."

Feliciano could imagine how his brother felt. Girly items never were his thing. Nevertheless, they had to do this. "Fratello, please come out. I promise I wont judge. I'm wearing a dress too."

Another minute of silence passed. "...You promise?"

Feliciano nodded on his side. "I promise."

Slowly, Lovino unlocked the door, and hesitantly revealed himself. He was wearing a dress similar to Feliciano's except it was pink. He was wearing the same kind of apron, shoes, socks, and bandana as his brother, and his curl was given room to breath. Feliciano smiled. "See, you look just fine."

Lovino just couldn't find the heart to be happy about it. "I look stupid."

Feliciano shook his head. "No you don't. To be honest, I really like it. You look-"

"Don't say it!" Lovino cut him off, knowing full well what he was about to say.

"I was just going to say you look-"

"Shut up! Come on, let's just go already!" Lovino then stormed off.

Feliciano sighed. "Pretty."

The brother in the green dress went to the training room. However, he saw as Lovino was standing near the door, obviously feeling apprehension about going through. "Fratello, it will be alright." Feliciano said as comforting as possible.

"Easy for you to say. You can easily pass yourself off as a girl. They would see right through me in an instant."

Feliciano walked closer. "Fratello, please listen to me. I know that this is scary for you, but please believe me when I tell you that you look amazing."

Lovino still wasn't convinced. However, he was a bit surprised as he received a hug from behind. "I would never say anything to mislead you, so when I say you look pretty, I really mean it. If you are scared of working alone, then I can work with you. We can be a sister duo, a-at least until you feel comfortable enough. So, what do you think?"

Lovino had to take a minute to process everything that had been said. In the end, he figured that there only was one good option. "...Alright, let's become a duet."

Feliciano's smile widened. Lovino turned to his brother with genuine eyes. "You really think I'll pass for a girl?"

Feliciano nodded. "Of course you will. You look super cute, after all."

Lovino's eye twitched. "Don't push it."

"Right, sorry."

The elder brother took a deep breath and pulled the curtains back, only to find the other maids staring at them as if they were the most adorable things in the world. Lovino squinted his eyes. "You guys heard everything, didn't you?"

Lin Yi squealed in excitement. "We can't help it! Brotherly love is just the cutest thing ever!"

Lovino's face reddened like a tomato. Natalia decided to step forward and ask a question. "So you two have decided to work as a duo, correct?"

Feliciano nodded happily, while Natalia only smiled. "Interesting."

* * *

The entire cast of maids stood on the small stage, including the two newest editions. Lovino stood apprehensively looking at the crowd, and this did no go unnoticed by his brother. "It will be alright Fratello, I'll be right here with you."

Lovino turned to his brother and smiled a little. "Thanks."

Natalia stood at the front, ready to speak into the microphone. "Attention everyone, today we will be welcoming two new maids to our café. Please give a warm welcome to Feli and Lovi Vargas, otherwise known as the Vargas Sisters."

Within the next moment, the entire café had erupted into applause. Lovino could hardly believe that the entire building believed that he and his brother were girls. He was also very grateful that no one he knew was there at the moment, especially Ludwig and Kiku, because if anyone were to be able to recognize the brothers, it would definitely be them. The entrance ceremony had soon ended, and it was time for the Vargas Sister's training to finally pay off.

Lovino was obviously apprehensive, so Feliciano smiled and grabbed his hand in support. "It's alright. I'm here with you. Let's do our first customer together, okay?"

The eldest was still nervous, but agreed. "I-I guess."

"Alright then, just remember your training, because it's time for all of it to pay off."

The two of them approached their first customers, a boy and a girl about the same age, seemingly on a date. "Hello, and welcome to the Otome Wonderland Café, how may we help you?"

Feliciano was a natural at this. The two of them looked at the menu and decided. "I'll have the pasta special." They boy said.

"And I'll have a chocolate sundae." The girl said.

Feliciano nodded with a smile. "No problem. We'll have those right out for you."

Feliciano grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him along. "See, wasn't that easy?" He asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

Lovino shifted his eyes to the ground. "You say that, but I still don't know."

All of a sudden, Feliciano had an idea. It was kind of risky, but it just might work. "Hang on a second, I'll be right back. Wait for me here and we'll continue."

The youngest really didn't give time for Lovino to respond before he ran off. He sighed, realizing that this was going to be a long day already. A few minutes later, a crash could be heard from the other side of the café. Lovino looked over and saw his brother with his hands and knees on the ground, surrounded by broken glass. "FELI!"

He rushed over to his younger brother's side, not caring about onlookers. Ignoring the broken glass that surrounded them, Lovino got on his knees and checked his brother over for injuries. "Are you alright!? Are you hurt!? What happened?!" He asked, remembering to keep his octave high.

Feliciano looked up at him. "Oh Sorella, I am fine. I was just trying to help carry plates when I fell and broke them. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. Why do I always have to be so clumsy?"

Lovino game him a small kiss on the forehead. "It's alright. Just try to be more careful in the future."

Suddenly, the situation crashed down on him. The brother's turned to see the entire café staring at them. "Awwwwwww."

Lovino then went back to his normal self. "You stupid idiot."


	5. Act 5: Goodbye Forever

Act 5: Goodbye Forever

The first day had really taken its toll on Lovino. In fact, it felt so impossible that he felt like he wouldn't last another day. Unfortunately, due to their current situation, they couldn't walk out of it. Lovino had tried to devise all kinds of plans to get out of this situation, but it seemed as if none of them would work out. In the end, he figured that there was only one real option, that was not working inside that stupid café.

Getting his brother to agree to it wasn't easy, but Feliciano eventually got on board. Now, there was only one problem that remained, and it wasn't going to be easy. Lovino's idea was pretty stupid, and probably even dangerous, but it was all he had. After all, just because they couldn't walk away from working at the café, doesn't mean they couldn't run...

"Lovino, where exactly are we going?"

"That's not important! Just shut up and run!"

The brothers were on the run from the café, and to make matters worse, the sun had already went down so they couldn't see much at all. "We have to hurry, or else they'll catch us! I don't want to feel their wrath! It sounds really scary!"

"I said shut up! The will find us if we keep talking like this!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!"

Meanwhile, a little ways behind the brothers, there stood a shadowed figure that was hard to make out because it was so dark. However, there was a glint of light that bounced off of the thing she was holding. A frying pan. She wasn't running, but walking slowly, as if she knew that they wouldn't be able to get away, even if they ran all the way to the ends of the Earth.

The brothers came to an abrupt stop as another figure made herself visible. They didn't even waste their time trying to figure out who it was, they just went another direction and ran that way for a while. Finally, they had to stop, or their heats would probably explode. However, they knew they weren't safe. They had run themselves into a dark alley. The maids most likely knew where they were and would try to ambush them. However, they were also on one side of a fence. If they could climb over, then they could probably get away.

"Quick, over the fence."

"Really? I'm tired."

"Just hurry!"

And so, Feliciano complied and started climbing. Lovino followed shortly after, and the two of them hurriedly ran off into the night.

* * *

Eventually, the brothers had made it to the park, where they had sat on one of the benches after they were sure that the maids were no longer after them. "Um, Lovino, can I ask you something?"

The older brother turned to him. "What?"

"Um, well, are you really going to run away from this?"

"Yes, of course I am. I told you before that I don't want to do this."

Feliciano's eyes shifted towards the ground. "Do you remember how Grandpa said that you should never run away from you problems?"

Lovino scoffed. "Well I'm sure Grandpa never had to dress up as a girl just to repay a stupid debt."

Feliciano shrugged. "You never know."

All was silent for about another minute, but then Feliciano spoke something that had been weighing on his mind. "...Do you miss him?"

Lovino was caught off guard by this question. "Y-Yeah...of course I miss him."

Whenever the two of them talked about their grandfather, Lovino usually had to hold back his tears. It was the exact same case with Feliciano. "You know I sometimes wonder if he watches over us from Heaven."

It was silent for another minute. "I...wonder that too."

Feliciano was a bit surprised. "Really? Do you still have the cross he gave you?"

Lovino nodded. "Yeah. Do you have the one he gave you?"

Feliciano nodded. "Yes. I like wearing it to church on Sundays."

The silence came back, and it was almost deafening. "You know he loved you, right?"

Feliciano smiled. "Well, yes, I know that. He loved you too, you know."

"Yeah, I know that, but you two always got along better."

Feliciano put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Fratello, he loved you. You had no idea, but back then, he was always worrying about you. You always got into fights and he didn't know what to do. You always came home with a black eye or a broken bone. He was constantly worrying."

Lovino blinked, trying to take in this new information. "I...had no idea."

"See Fratello, he loved you."

Lovino's mind went back to the past. Feliciano could hear a sort of noise behind them, so he turned around and saw a glinting in the distance, which seemed to be getting closer. "Ooh, shiny!"

That snapped Lovino out of his thoughts. He saw the 'shiny' thing and realized what it was. "Get down!"

Lovino grabbed his brother and pushed them both onto the ground just in time. That frying pan would have hit Feliciano in the head, and Lovino didn't think he could afford that. "Hurry, let's get out of here!"

They got on their feet and sped off into the distance, and the fact that they could hardly see anything wasn't helping. "Gyaaa! Why do we have to be like victims in a slasher movie!?"

"Stop saying things like that!"

The frying pan came at them again, but they were able to dodge it. Hadn't those maids gotten tired yet? They had been chasing them for a while, and the brothers had just gotten finished resting. This was incredibly tiring, but it just had to be done if they ever wanted to escape the maid life. "You know, we wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't left them than note!" Lovino yelled.

"What?! We couldn't just leave without telling them!"

"That's exactly what we were going to do, you idiot!"

"Waaahh, I'm sorry!"

"Forget about it! Let's just get out of here!"

Eventually, the brothers were sure that they were out of the maids sight, at least for a little while. "We were almost there. The plan was to pack and move out in secret, but you just had to go and tell them about it, and now we have no luggage. Plus I'm tired and I want to sleep."

Feliciano sighed. "I'm so sorry Fratello. How about I make it up to you by letting you sleep in tomorrow."

"If they don't kill us first, I'll be glad to."

Everything was calm for the next few minutes, but they still couldn't let their guard down. "...Let's just go home. Have them kill us tomorrow, I don't care. I just want to go to sleep."

Feliciano nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

The two of them started walking back. However, a few noises, like rustling in the bushes nearby, startled them, and before they knew it, they were surrounded. Lovino scoffed. "Relax, we're not running anymore. You don't have to hunt us down."

"That is not the point! You were tying to leave town and you sent us on a wild goose chase! I told you that you were going to repay your debt, did I not?"

Lovino sighed. "Alright, calm down, we'll work at the stupid café. Running away from you all isn't worth this torture."

"Good! I hope you both have learned your lesson! If you ever pull a stunt like this again, you will be severely punished! Am I understood!?"

Feliciano nodded vigorously. "Yes, we understand! We won't do this again! Please don't punish us! We're really sorry!"

Soon, the group dispersed, and the Vargas Brothers were heading home. "Lovino, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you."

Lovino sighed. "No Feliciano, I'm sorry. This was my idea and I never should have gotten you to do it."

Feliciano smiled a little. "That's alright, at least we kind of had fun, I think."

Lovino sighed. "All I want is to sleep."

Feliciano sighed. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

And so, the brothers kept on walking, eventually reaching their home.


End file.
